Memoria
by Sorayuki Nichan
Summary: Kumohon tersenyumlah Kuchiki, jangan memasang ekspresi seperti itu. Kau pikir Kaien akan senang melihatmu seperti itu? Memori Rukia dan Renji sesaat setelah kematian Kaien. RnR please...
1. Prologue

Ada satu hari yang masih kuingat sampai sekarang. Hari di mana aku mengetahui bahwa Rukia telah kehilangan salah satu orang yang berharga baginya.

Bleach by Tite Kubo

:: **Memoria **::

Chapter 1

_Sorayuki Nichan_

* * *

Apa kau punya seorang sahabat sejak kesil? Ya, aku punya. Kami bertemu di salah satu distrik terparah di Rukongai, Inuzuri. Kami besar bersama di tempat kumuh itu. Sejak kecil kami selalu bersama, aku tidak begitu ingat sejak kapan kami mulai berteman. Kami mempunyai beban hidup yang sama, kami saling melengkapi satu sama lain dan sejak itulah kami mulai berteman. Sejak pertemuan kami pertama kali.

Aku senang bisa memilki sahabat seperti dia. Anak perempuan yang kuat dan baik hati. Dia selalu terlihat keren di antara kami. Meskipun begitu dia tetap terlihat lembut seperti anak perempuan lainnya. Dia anak yang hebat dan pintar bercerita. Dia juga suka menyuruh-nyuruh dan berbicara seperti anak laki-laki. Entah kenapa perlahan-lahan teman-temanku yang lain mulai menyukainya. Awalnya aku sebal. Aku yang dianggap sebagai pemimpin di antara anak-anak jalanan ini merasa tersaingi olehnya. Tetapi begitu aku mau marah-marah di depannya, dia malah tersenyum manis di depanku dan mulai saat itu kami menjadi dekat satu sama lain.

Rukia. Itulah nama orang yang baru saja kuceritakan. Ya, awalnya namanya memang hanya Rukia, tetapi sejak dia diangkat oleh keluarga bangsawan saat kami berada di Akademi Shinigami dulu namanya berubah menjadi Rukia Kuchiki. Dan saat itu kami mulai jauh.

* * *

Ada satu hari yang masih kuingat sampai sekarang. Hari di mana aku mengetahui bahwa Rukia telah kehilangan salah satu orang yang berharga baginya.

Hari itu masih sangat pagi. Matahari mulai merambat naik untuk melaksanakan tugasnya—menyinari dunia, udara pun masih terasa segar, kabut juga masih menyelimuti sudut-sudut Seireitei, tempat para shinigami tinggal. Namun pagi itu berbeda dengan pagi-pagi seperti biasanya. Para shinigami, termasuk aku, berkerumun dan saling berbisik satu sama lain begitu melihat dua orang yang saat ini tengah berjalan gontai menuju ruang Soutaichou.

Aku mencoba menerobos kerumunan para shinigami untuk mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi saat ini. Pagi itu, dari kerumunan para shinigami, kulihat dia menunduk dan menatap ke bawah. Langkah kakinya terasa berat bagiku. Aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas, tapi aku sadar ada yang aneh dengannya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi padanya, tapi persaanku benar-benar tidak menentu. Bersamanya, kulihat seorang pria paruh baya berambut putih panjang. Orang itu tak asing lagi bagiku, dia adalah kapten divisi 13, Ukitake-taichou. Mereka berjalan bersama, dia berada di samping kanan Ukitake-taichou.

"Rukia… Rukia…!"

Aku mencoba berteriak memanggilnya, berharap dia akan melihatku. Tapi Rukia tak berpaling ke arahku. Dia tetap memandang ke bawah, seolah tak mau seorang pun tahu bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya saat itu.

Sekujur tubuhnya basah. Baju shinigami yang dikenakannya pun berlumuran darah. Dari kerumunan para shinigami yang ikut melihatnya seperti aku, hanya itulah pemandangan yang tampak dari dirinya.

Sebagai sahabat, perasaan khawatir pun terbesit dalam benakku. Aku tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi saat itu. Yang ku tahu salah satu anggota dari divisi kami bilang, "Wakil kapten divisi 13, Kaien Shiba tewas tadi malam." Aku tak mengerti apa yang terjadi, benar-benar tak mengerti. Saat mendengar berita itu, yang terbesit dalam benakku hanya, bagaimana keadaan Rukia?

Walau Rukia sama sekali tidak pernah bercerita apapun padaku, aku tahu betul bagaimana Rukia, dialah orang yang selalu memperhatikan Shiba-san. Dialah orang yang sangat mengagumi dan berusaha untuk selalu dekat dengan Shiba-san. Kupikir karena kejadian ini, Rukia akan sangat terpukul dan menangis. Tapi apa? Yang kulihat hanya sekujur tubuhnya yang basah, baju shinigaminya yang berlumuran darah dan Sode no Shirayuki yang di bawa oleh Ukitake-taichou.

Aku semakin khawatir. Aku mencoba berfikir keras, tapi meskipun begitu satu jawaban pun tak terbesit dalam benakku. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Begitu tanyaku dalam hati saat Rukia dan Ukitake-taichou terus berjalan menuju ke ruang Soutaichou.

* * *

"Renji-kun…," seseorang berteriak memanggil Renji yang masih terpaku dengan pemandangan barusan. Renji menoleh dilihatnya seorang gadis manis yang sudah tak asing baginya.

"Ada apa Hinamori?" tanya Renji kepada gadis manis itu.

"Sini…!" Hinamori tak menjawab pertanyaan Renji, dia menarik Renji keluar dari

kerumunan para shinigami.

"Apa kau tahu berita tentang tewasnya wakil kapten Kaien Shiba?" tanya Momo singkat

"I-iya, kenapa?"

"Kau tahu siapa pembunuhnya?" tanya Momo lagi dengan wajah sedikit tegang.

"A-apa? Jadi maksudmu, Shiba-san tewas karena dibunuh seseorang?" Renji bertanya dengan perasaan tak percaya. Hinamori tak menjawab pertanyaan Renji barusan, dia hanya terdiam, menajuh sedikit dari Renji dan menunduk, tubuhnya sedikit gemetar.

"Ada apa Hinamori? Sebenarnya apa yang …," belum sempat Renji meneruskan perkataanya, Hinamori memotongnya dengan kepala yang menunduk, "Ru…kia…," kata Hinamori pelan.

"A-apa?" tanya Renji dengan persaan khawatir.

"Yang membunuh Shiba-san adalah Kuchiki-san," Hinamori mencoba memperjelas apa yang dikatakannya barusan.

Renji terdiam, tidak tahu harus berkata dan berekspresi seperti apa, "Hal seperti itu… tidak mungkin terjadi 'kan?"

**:: TSUZUKU ::**

**

* * *

**

Ada yang pernah baca fic yang mirip-mirip dengan fic ini? Oh yeah, sebenarnya ini fic yang telah saya hapus berbulan-bulan yang lalu karena saya buntu ide dan nggak bisa memikirkan ending yang pas untuk fic ini, hiks. T.T

Dan… yah begitulah akhirnya saya mencoba untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Maaf untuk ketidaknyamanan ini.

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan.

Oke, akhir kata, **Yang baca wajib review! ***plak*


	2. Gomen ne, Kaien

Kumohon tersenyumlah Kuchiki, jangan memasang ekspresi seperti itu. Kau pikir Kaien akan senang melihatmu seperti itu?

**Bleach by Tite Kubo**

**:: Memoria ::**

**Chapter 2**

**_Sorayuki Nichan_**

* * *

"Yang membunuh Shiba-san adalah Kuchiki-san," Hinamori mencoba memperjelas apa yang dikatakannya barusan.

Renji terdiam, tidak tahu harus berkata dan berekspresi seperti apa, "Hal seperti itu… tidak mungkin terjadi 'kan?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

"Shiro-chan yang bilang, kalau dia tak mungkin berbohong `kan?" jawab Momo.

"Hitsugaya-taichou? Dia… tahu dari mana?"

"I-itu… Shiro-chan bilang dia tak sengaja mendengar percakapan antara Soutaichou dengan utusan Ukitake-taichou saat hendak melaporkan tugas yang diterima Divisi 10 bulan lalu," jawab Hinamori sedikit ragu.

Renji terdiam, dia benar-benar tak habis pikir. Kenapa? Kenapa Rukia membunuh Kaien? Sebenarnya permainan apa ini? Pertanyaan seperti itulah yang muncul dalam pikirannya saat itu.

"Renji-kun, sebenarnya Shiro-chan melarangku mengatakan ini pada siapapun, tapi kupikir Renji-kun harus tahu makanya aku…," Hinamori mulai bicara lagi dengan wajah khawatir.

Renji memejamkan matanya, mencoba mencerna apa yang barusan didengarnya. Berita terbunuhnya Kaien ditangan Rukia. Dia mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Perlahan-lahan Renji mulai membuka matanya, dia sadar gadis dihadapannya mulai terlihat sedikit khawatir menghadapi situasi saat itu.

"Ya aku mengerti Hinamori, aku akan merahasiakan hal ini," kata Renji dengan tenang, diikuti dengan anggukan oleh Hinamori.

"Renji-kun, mungkin karena hal ini, Kuchiki-san akan dihukum… lalu bagaimana?" wajah manis Hinamori tampak tegang, kata-kata yang meluncur keluar dari mulutnya pun terdengar tidak beraturan sekarang.

Renji menepuk pundak Hinamori, dia mencoba menenangkan gadis kecil itu, "Tenang, tak akan terjadi apa-apa pada Rukia," katanya sambil memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

* * *

"Begitulah ceritannya Yamamoto-sama, Rukia tak bersalah sepenuhnya, anda mengerti apa yang saya ucapkan bukan?"

Saat ini Ukitake-taichou tengah menjelaskan peristiwa yang baru saja menimpa wakil kapten dan anggota divisinya pada Yamamoto-soutaichou. Ruang divisi satu, yang terlihat disitu hanya Yamamoto Genryuusai sang ketua, Chojiro Sasakibe wakilnya, Juushiro Ukitake dan juga Kuchiki Rukia.

Yamamoto hanya terdiam. Dia menutup matanya sebentar setelah sesaat kemudian dia segera membuka matanya kembali, "Ya, aku mengerti. Aku mempercayaimu Ukitake, tapi hal seperti ini…"

Soutaichou tak melanjutkan perkataannya, dia mengalihkan kedua mata tuannya kepada Rukia. Ditatapnya gadis itu, berlumuran darah, terdiam dan terlihat sangat kacau. Itulah yang ditangkap oleh Yamamoto-soutaichou.

Belum sempat sang ketua divisi satu itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Rukia, Rukia malah mengangkat kepala dan berbicara hal tak terduga.

"Soutaichou-sama, saya memang bersalah, dengan tangan ini… saya telah membunuh… saya berhak menerima hukuman…," dengan tiba-tiba Rukia bangkit dari duduknya dan menaruh tangannya di dada.

"Tenanglah Rukia Kuchiki," Soutaichou mencoba menenangkan gadis bermata violet yang ada di hadapannya. "Aku sudah dengar semua, aku memang akan menghukummu, kau berhenti sementara dari tugas shinigamimu, tenangkan dirimu di sel selama jangka waktu yang sudah kutentukan (hanya 10 hari), setelah itu kembalilah kekediaman keluarga Kuchiki," tegas Yamamoto kepada Rukia.

Perkataan Soutaichou itu membuat Rukia tak percaya. Matanya terbelalak lebar, bola matanya membulat, terbersit perasaan tak percaya dalam wajahnya.

"Ta-tapi… saya…,"

Belum sempat Rukia melanjutkan perkataannya, Ukitake mencoba mencegah dengan merentangkan tangan kananya ke depan Rukia.

"Hentikan Kuchiki... sudahlah, ini perintah," katanya dengan wajah sedikit tegang.

Rukia terdiam, ekspresi wajahnya kembali seperti semula. Serius dan tidak menentu, tetapi sebenarnya terlihat sedih. Ia menunduk, kemudian berdiri, mencoba mengikuti Ukitake yang juga berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu setelah meminta izin kepada Yamamoto-soutaichou.

Mereka mulai berjalan menuju Divisi 13 diikuti dua orang utusan Soutaichou untuk kemudian membawa Rukia ke tahanan selama jangka waktu yang sudah ditentukan.

* * *

Saat ini Rukia tengah berada dalam lamunannya tentang Kaien. Memori-memori tentang Kaien muncul secara acak dalam pikiran Rukia. Saat pertemuan pertama kali mereka, saat latihan bersama, saat Kaien mengerjainya, saat Kaien mengucapkan janji untuk melindunginya atau saat dia tertangkap basah sedang mengamati Kaien ketika latihan.

"Kaien-dono… maafkan aku…" gumam Rukia lirih, nyaris tak terdengar, tetapi sepertinya suara itu masih tertangkap oleh indera pendengaran Ukitake yang berjalan tepat di sebelahnya. Ukitake melirik sedikit ke arah Rukia dan mendengus kesal. Sepertinya kapten Divisi 13 ini membenci ekspresi bersalah Rukia.

"Kumohon tersenyumlah Kuchiki, jangan memasang ekspresi seperti itu," Ukitake berkata dengan tiba-tiba, membuat Rukia tersentak dan tersadar dari lamunannya, dia menengadah, mencoba menatap pria berambut putih itu.

"Ukitake-taichou aku…," Rukia mencoba mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi sebelum itu dia menunduk, menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya. Namun, belum sempat Rukia meneruskan kata-katanya, Ukitake menepuk bahu Rukia dan mencoba menenangkannya.

"Sudahlah, apa kau pikir Kaien akan senang melihatmu seperti itu?"

Seketika itu juga pikiran Rukia pecah. Perkataan Ukitake mengagetkan dirinya, dia mencoba menelaah apa yang dikatakan Ukitake. Tubuhnya gemetaran, dia ingin menangis, tapi diurungkan niatnya itu. Rukia hanya bisa terdiam dan menahan air matanya, namun semakin dia mencoba menahan air matanya, pikirannya makin tertuju dengan kejadian tadi malam, memori yang takkan pernah dilupakannya, kenangan pahit yang akan terus menghantuinya dan membuatnya merasa bersalah, sesuatu yang tak mungkin terlupakan.

**-FlashBack-**

"Kuchiki kenapa kau malah kembali, lari…!" kata Ukitake sambil memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit.

Rukia hanya terdiam, wajah khawatir, tegang dan tak percaya terbesit dalam raut wajahnya.

"Ayolah aku akan memakanmu shinigami kecil, bukanakah kau benar-benar menyukaiku!"

"Aa…aa Kaien-dono..."

"Bunuh dia Kuchiki, dia sudah bukan Kaien lagi, Kaien yang sebenarnya tidak mungkin berkata seperti itu, bukan?" teriak Ukitake.

Hollow yang ada dalam tubuh Kaien mencoba menyerang Rukia, dia semakin mendekat, namun Rukia hanya terdiam. Terbesit perasaan ragu-ragu dalam benaknya. Rukia tak tahu harus berbuat apa, tetapi dia segera mencoba menarik Sode no Shirayuki dan berusaha melindungi diri.

"JRASSHH"

Dan darah segar pun mengucur deras dari tubuh itu…

**:: TSUZUKU ::**

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan.

Terima Kasih sudah membaca dan seperti biasa,

**Yang Baca Wajib Review!**

Hehe..


End file.
